10 Piston Cup records that will probably never be broken
The Top 10 Piston Cup records that will most likely never be broken. Also includes CARCA, Juniors, Gander Outdoors Trucks, Xfinity, Australia and UK records. CANADA DOESN'T HAVE ANY!!!!!! 10. Closest finish - 2005 Dinoco 400 Let's not forget that insane finish in the 2005 Dinoco 400 in which The King, Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen TIED!!!! This tie is also a record as never before has there been a three way tie. 9. Most Lead Changes - 1951 Atlanta 500 - 21 This is a record which has held for almost 70 years! In the 1951 Atlanta 500 (before it was known as the BnL 500). This is a historic race for many reasons. Seven racers were in top shape this race. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Ya Chun Fei, Lee Weathers, Buford Camshaft, George Davidson, Percy Barbel and Jack Ford were all battling it out. Each of the seven took the lead at least once and there was TWENTY ONE lead changes in the race! The last one being when The Hudson Hornet overtook Percy Barbel for the win on turn 3 on the last lap of the race (he won the BnL 500 three times, in 1951, 1952 and 1953). It ended up being with Doc 1st, Barbel 2nd, Davidson 3rd, Weathers 4th, Camshaft 5th, Ford 6th and Fei 7th. 8. Most DNF in a single season - Johnny Blamer - 34 The 2002 Piston cup was the worst ever for Johnny Blamer. Having DNF in THIRTY FOUR of the thirty six races that year!!! A record that will never be broken as even magnet faces nowadays finish sometimes. 7. Most wins at a single speedway - Joel McQueen - 8 wins at Charlotte. At the Charlotte Springs Speedway in Australia Joel McQueen made a mostly unbreakable record of the most wins at a single speedway. He won eight times in 1993, 1994, 1995, 1997, 1998, 2001, 2003 and 2005. The King is a close second with six wins at Nightdona and five wins in Indy. In the American Charlotte Motor Speedway, Lightning McQueen won three times (2008, 2011 and 2015). 6. Most wins in a Season - Doc Hudson Doc Hudson wins an incredible TWENTY SEVEN RACES and this is a historic record we would NOT be seeing ever happen again!!! Ronald Scruggs won 23 races in 1993, The King won 22 races in 1971 and Lightning Mcqueen won 20 races in 2010. 5. Least Finishers - 1998 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega This infamous race had only three racers. Claude Scruggs, then-part-timer Lee Revkins and Floyd Mulvhill finish. Everyone else crashed. It's very unlikely to see this record happen again but there is a chance in Nightdona, Calladega, Indy or Florida 500 where this could happen. 4. Longest Career - Ernie Gearson 43 years At a massive career of 43 years from 1973 to 2016 it is highly unlikely we will ever see another career this long especially since the current racers have only had careers of barely three years!!! 3. Fastest Pit Stop - Guido The most UNBELIEVABLE and fastest pitstop is the 2005 Los Angeles tiebreaker when Guido completes a pitstop in 3.36 seconds beating the record by previous record by 28 seconds. The HTB (Chick) pitties could not believe it! 2. Longest Race - 1964 Virginia 500 At an incredible 213 laps long the 1964 Virginia 500 is by far the longest race. After cautions on lap 197 and lap 204 the race was extended. This record will be 100 percent impossible to beat because race are limited to 210 laps to prevent races like this happening ever again. 1. Most Wins - The King The King has over 123 wins which is INCREDIBLE!!! In fact only very few racers even reached HALF the distance!!! With the racers of the 1990's,2000's and 2010's being pretty much equal we would not see a car dominate a certain time like The King did in the early 70's. This means that The King's record of the most wins is pretty much unbeatable forever. (NOTE: Unlike Richard Petty, the real life counterpart, he has 123 and not 200.) Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments